1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tattooing, and more particularly to an improved magnetic coil tattooing machine which comprises a new interrupter switch assembly and armature thereby improving operation and providing greater adjustment capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic coil tattooing machines known in prior art are shown in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No.U.S. Patents Issue DatePatentee768,413August 1904Wagner1,724,812August 1929Waters4,159,659July 1979Nightingale6,550,356April 2003UnderwoodThe related art will be discussed in relevance to the present invention.
Referring to FIG. 1 prior art.
The efficiency and usefulness of a magnetic coil tattooing machine is dependent on the machine's ability to oscillate an attached needle assembly 24p with a smooth and steady motion. The more homogeneous the motion, the better it will tattoo. Any erratic disturbance or fluctuation of attached needle assembly 24p is quite undesirable.
Erratic fluctuation has been an inherent trait of prior art mainly due to a design flaw in an interrupter switch assembly 90p. Specifically, the problem stems from a contact spring 110p being directly mounted on an armature 52p. Explained thusly, as armature 52p completes its upward stroke attached contact spring 110p simultaneously closes against a contact screw 21p thereby halting the upward travel of armature 52p. As this occurs, the weight and inertia of armature 52p transfers anomalous fluctuations to contact spring 110p. Consequently, the efficiency of the electrical contact is compromised resulting in an anomalous reciprocation at needle assembly 24p. 
In the past it has been necessary to try and reduce this fluctuation as much as possible by means of a time consuming tuning procedure. This procedure incorporated the repeated trial and error bending of a leaf spring 46p in concert with a slight turning in or out of contact screw 21p. The goal of this procedure was to discover an exact and quite unpredictable amount of spring tension that would adequately compensate for the weight and inertia of armature 52p. The intricacies of tuning this type of tattooing machine are quite puzzling to many skilled in the art and consequently are difficult to master.
Continuing this discussion, another disappointment found in prior art is the limited adjustability of interrupter switch assembly 90p in regard to its activation timing. Further explained, prior art lacks the ability to precisely control at what point interrupter switch assembly 90p will be activated during the downward travel of armature 52p to coil assembly 70p independent of the movement of armature 52p. This disappointing limit of adjustment inherent in prior art is a result of contact spring 110p being directly mounted on armature 52p. Because of this direct attachment, the downward movement of armature 52p predetermines at what instant in time contact spring 110p and contact screw 21p will separate terminating electrical flow to coil assembly 70p. Thus it can be understood the marriage of contact spring 110p and armature 52p is very limiting in versatility of adjustment.